An overload protection device of this nature is known for example from DE 103 13 179 A1. This overload protection device is intended for use with an agricultural implement formed as a cultivator. This overload protection device facilitates the three-dimensional deviation of the prong when impinging obstacles located in the ground. Thus the agricultural tool can then yield sidewards as well as upwards. The design of the overload protection device is rugged and formed for relatively heavy equipment.